


The Man On the Cloud

by jambon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor contemplates the loss of Amy and Rory. Set just before The Snowmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man On the Cloud

_Tears stream down Amy's face as she watches the weeping angel with unblinking eyes. Her hand is intertwined with her daughter, River's. 'Raggedy man,' she chokes out. She turns to face the Doctor, her voice clogged with emotion. 'Goodbye.' She disappears, zapped back in time by the angel stood behind her. Amy is gone forever..._

The Doctor wakes up with a jolt from his nightmare, Amy and River's words echo in his mind: 'Don't travel alone.' It is too soon he thinks, too soon to move on when his heart is still so raw from the loss of his companions. Maybe he should find a new companion, but not yet... 

For now though, he was just happy being alone with his Tardis.


End file.
